Neko-naito as "Lainey" (Roleplay: The Final Season)
12:24 neko-naito 4b2de19d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.45.225.157 has joined #tdr2 12:25 <@Ezekimo> *prepares the casting couch* 12:25 <@TDIFan13> Hello, neko-naito. 12:25 Hello. :) 12:25 * neko-naito sits on the couch. 12:25 <@TDIFan13> Before we commence, I would like to point out that everything you say, starting now, will be recorded onto the transcripter. Are we clear on that? 12:25 Yes. 12:25 <@TDIFan13> Perfect. Let's start this off, shall we? 12:26 Sure! :D 12:26 <@TDIFan13> 1. What character are you auditioning for right now? 12:26 Lainey. 12:26 <@TDIFan13> 2. Are you auditioning for any other characters this season? 12:26 Yes, I auditioned for Lance yesterday. 12:26 <@TDIFan13> 3. Have you ever acted on Total Drama Roleplay before? 12:26 No, I have not. 12:26 <@TDIFan13> 4. Describe your character for me in three short words. 12:26 Ditzy, intelligent, creative. 12:27 * TDIFan13 scribbles something down on clipboard. 12:27 <@TDIFan13> 5. We're getting into the trivia portion of this audition. You will be asked three questions about your character. If you answer all correctly, you have a better shot of getting in. Alright? 12:27 Okay. 12:27 * Ezekimo doodles on her clipboard. 12:27 <@TDIFan13> Q1. True or False: Lainey's real name is 'Lainabeth'. 12:27 False. 12:28 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 12:28 <@TDIFan13> Q2. True or False: Lainey was the only contestant not to submit an audition tape. 12:28 False as well. 12:28 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 12:28 <@TDIFan13> Q3. Is Lainey artistic? 12:28 * Ezekimo texts Alejandro. 12:29 Yes, she is, she wants to be a fashion designer and enjoys painting, although she cannot do the latter very well. 12:29 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 12:29 <@TDIFan13> Freehugs41 and I will now bring in a random character from a previous roleplay season for you to act with for one minute so we can test your skills. Please don't be embarrassed; we have all done it before. 12:29 Okay. 12:30 <@TDIFan13> Your assigned character is Alexis. They will start off with the first sentence in a scene. Please begin. Act as your character. 12:30 Alexis| @S01060022b0d29b16.vn.shawcable.net has joined #tdr2 12:30 * Alexis| walks past Lainey. 12:30 Hai! ^_^ 12:31 * Alexis| stops. 12:31 * Alexis| turns around. 12:31 I'm sorry; do I know you? -w- 12:31 ............... I'm sorry, what did you say? :| 12:31 I kinda... stopped... paying attention. :s 12:31 I asked if I knew you. 12:31 Oh, nope! 12:31 I'm Lainey. :D 12:31 You don't just greet random people on the street, you know. It's considered very impolite to take time out of one's busy day to introduce yourself. 12:32 I have to submit this to the post office. 12:32 * Alexis| holds up an envelope with an audition tape inside it. 12:32 Oh, what's that for? :o 12:32 It's for Total Drama's fourth season. 12:32 ^_^" 12:32 Who knows? Soon, you might see me on national television. 12:32 National television... 12:33 OMG! 12:33 Where do you sign up? 12:33 You can't sign up. 12:33 Only the best are chosen for the fourth season. 12:33 I'll be able to be a famous singer if I-- 12:33 Well, I'm gonna sign up. 12:33 Well, good luck losing to me. 12:33 Besides, who wouldn't choose me with this voice? 12:33 -sings off key- 12:33 Lalalala! 12:33 LAAAAAAAAAA! 12:33 :D 12:34 They would never pick someone with such a bland voice. They're looking for people to spark their ratings, not spark their senior citizen audience. 12:34 Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. >-> 12:34 I'll have you know that I did not sleep last night, for I was practicing for my audition. 12:34 And, now, it's done. -w- 12:35 Whatever, I'm still signing up. 12:35 When I make it into Total Drama season four, I hope I won't see you. If I do, you can count your luck that you'll be the first sucker voted off. 12:35 And I'm going to laugh my butt off when you get eliminated. 12:35 :o 12:35 ;) 12:35 Well....... well....... 12:35 Gah!! 12:35 Forget it. -_-" 12:35 * Alexis| storms off. 12:35 Alexis| @S01060022b0d29b16.vn.shawcable.net has left #tdr2 [] 12:36 <@TDIFan13> Thank you for auditioning. Do you have any other characters that you would like to audition for? If not, please leave the chatroom. 12:36 Nope! 12:36 Thank you. 12:36 neko-naito 4b2de19d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.45.225.157 has left #tdr2 [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season five auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions